1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to intelligent application services, and particularly, to a system and a method for collecting user data.
2. Background of the Invention
Information industry is in a time of great changes and rapid development; the whole industry will inevitably go through stages of access-oriented, service-oriented and user-oriented. Telecommunication operators and Internet companies are competing intensely to absorb users; varieties of wireless value-added services and Internet value-added services are occupying more and more proportions in the profits of these companies and attach crucial strategic importance to the categorization of users. Scientific categorization may provide definite objects for companies in marketing and provide customized products and services for the users, therefore operators may raise service level while improving users' experience.
It is important to collect user data, build user data models, and finds out potential demands of the user in order to raise service level. User data are the key to the habit and interest of the user. Only the user data is obtained, better services may be provided to the user.
In order to acquire the interest of the user, a network browser usually obtains the user data through the following four ways:
1. Make a statistic of the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) addresses of the websites that the user has visited;
2. Analyze data in a Favorite folder or a Web Cache of the user;
3. Inquire the user initiatively by a server, e.g., via questionnaires;
4. Analyze log data of a web server.
All of the foregoing methods for acquiring user interest require participation of the user, which greatly annoys the user; moreover, the user interest collected may be incomplete, inaccurate and incapable of tracking the shift of interest and concerns of the user.